Los ciegos recitan palabras bonitas
by Reveire
Summary: A veces Eto y Ken están solos, a veces ondean en el viento, a veces son los reyes y mendigos del universo, a veces no respiran y están a gusto con ello.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Sui Ishida.**

 **Advertencia:** basado en el capítulo 56 de :Re.

 **Notas:** son casi OTP, pero su mugre brotp medio bizarra me llama como nada, dah. Les adoro y este capítulo me hizo agonizas, y me vi a escribir algo raro e inentendible para dejar de llorar (?).

* * *

 **Los ciegos recitan palabras bonitas**

* * *

–Amor mío–susurra ella.

Sus ramas crecen hasta el ocaso y ella chilla, emocionada, pues nunca le ha divertido tanto leer una tragedia palpitante. Eto se nutre con su agua de vida y se deja crecer las hojas verdes contra la noche sepulcral, y ahí es cuando la tinta y la sangre le quiebran la vista tuerta hasta encontrarse con él.

– ¿Sal-var-me? ¿A mí?

 _(tan dulce eres)._

Eto finge estar casi enamorada mientras se relame los labios de corteza y se rasguña los párpados con sus álamos y sus pinos. Está su mirada de diosa, que todo lo ilumina en la noche monstruosa, y sintiendo el sabor de la manzana silenciosa le tienta hacer retorcerse al niño oscuro que la repudia desde su trono, al otro lado del mundo.

«Y verás, rey, he pasado mil (y siete) noches mirando hacia el ventanal con las órbitas perdidas en mi temor. Sabrás cuánto me ha temblado el ojo tuerto y cuántas cosas he observado, rey, es solitario ser mendigo de los humanos y reina de los monstruos macabros. Pero seguro que un héroe trágico como tú ha de entenderme. (¡Ha, ha, ha!). ¿Ver-dad?».

Es que Eto está sola. Y Ken también.

(pero a él ya no le importa).

–Verás, patética (reina), me he cansado de mi trono.

 _(solo dame de comer, incluso si tu carne es de tierra y tu sangre de agua; te devoraré las raíces hasta que por fin grites de dolor)._

 _(–es que, es que, la soledad ya tiene un sabor que me cansa; quisiera probar tus pieles, aunque tengan un sabor parecido, rey–)._

–¡Espera, espera, espera, espera, espera, espera, espera…! (Estoy muriendo de hambre).

 _(ah, pero tú, patética, no tienes hambre de humanidad como Rize-san, ni de llantos como Yamori, ni de fuerzas como mamá, ni de piedad como yo la he tenido. Tú tienes hambre de…)_

–Oh, dios, déjame dar una mordida a tus huesos quebradizos, rey.

«Por las noches me preguntaba a qué sabría otro ser igual a mí».

Y están ellos saltando y muriendo sobre el cielo nocturno, con sus sombras inferiores dibujadas, siendo imitaciones pobres de las constelaciones. Están ambos, reyes, que fueron temidos por toda la población por sus ojos tuertos que ven más allá del hambre corriente l de los ghouls. Pues Eto y Kaneki han conocido la agonía de la soledad, añorando primero ser amados, antes que aprender a devorar.

(solo que,

a Ken ya no le importa nada de eso.

Él ya no es rey, ni será tinta en tu papel;

solo quiere comer.

–pues vivir es devorar–).

–Ka…Kane…ki. Kane…ki. (Amor mío).

 _(he estado sola, ¿tú no?_

 _Déjame comerte)._

– ¡Somos completamente iguales, rey! (Compartamos trono, ¿quie-res?).

Y está ella, nuevamente, fingiendo mirar todo a través de su mirada tuerta, que se disfraza de hambre y de amor lejano. Lo olfatea, lo saborea, verificando si su piel rasgada y de sangre seca sabe tan amarga como la soledad que se alza en ser diferente. Ella está sola, ella está hambrienta, ella está (loca); y Eto está a gusto con ello. Entonces su mirada de la realeza se cruza con la de él y hay dos reyes que aunque todo lo ven, ahora están ciegos. Porque están solos, ambos, en este mundo que está mal, solo que a Ken

(ya no le importa).

– ¿Sabes, Ken Kaneki? (mi rey, mi rey) eres tan patético como bello; y si yo fuera a escribir un libro sobre ti sería una

(tragedia).

Y mientras Ken siente la respiración de ella sobre su ojo tuerto, lo único que llega a su mente son párrafos perdidos en su memoria hambrienta; párrafos de libros que lo hacían temblar en la oscuridad, cuando era humano y se enternecía con la soledad, párrafos de libros que ella alguna vez escribió _(señorita Takatsuki)_ y que él (hambriento) leyó.

–Es algo así como un libro tuyo. Y estaría a gusto con que me escribieras, patética (reina), pero me tiembla el paladar de la hambruna.

–Déjame convertirte en mí…

«Sí sabrás, he estado noches y noches pensando en alguien igual a mí, y yo….».

–Una tragedia, sí.

Pero Kaneki se relame los labios resecos y poniendo la mente en blanco _(tus párrafos me recuerdan a mi sonrisa limpia, allá lejos en el tiempo, cuando era humano)_ arranca la corteza de su árbol, marchita las florecillas nuevas de sus ramas y deja caer el tronco hacia el abismo de la noche. Los árboles cuentan poesías de horror como nadie, piensa él, y la ve caer hacia la noche mientras le exclama una declaración de amor.

El segundo rey (reina, patética) dejó el trono vacío para él, pero Kaneki solo la busca para comer.

Ken Kaneki recita uno de sus libros viejos, y la rechaza en la mirada.

–Amor mío–susurra ella y finalmente, muere.

.

.


End file.
